Enjoy the Show
by hughesofgfl
Summary: Ryuzaki has just given Raito a foot massage, letting his actions go uncontrolled for that small bit. Will Raito figure out something he shouldn't, or will he enjoy the show.


Ruzaki paced the floor, holding a plate with a strawberry and a small amount of cake. His thoughts kept running to the recent moment between himself and Raito. He had just done something he never would have done especially since he still suspected Raito to be Kira, if even a small bit.

While it wasn't as sensual as kissing, he had helped the dripping wet Raito dryoff. As well as gave him a foot message. He wouldn't even go near the other members of the team and he'd even chained himself willingly to Raito for several days. Raito would be quick at finding out just what thoughts were going through his head. Of kissing him, holding him, of having se-

"Ryuzaki?" Raito asked and Ryuzaki was surprised he was there. He hadn't heard him come in.

"Yes Raito?" Ryuzaki asked, turning his head slightly to the side.

"What are you doing standing there? You still haven't changed yet. Were in the middle of the case, you getting sick would make you useless." Raito commented, making his way over to the main computers.

"Unless you want me to get sick. Killing me off while I'm lying in bed; no one would suspect a thing." Ryuzaki stated, knowing exactly what response he would get.

"For the last time, I'm not Kira."

Just as planned.

"Go get changed, Ryuzaki." Raito said, his tone more aggressive.

Ryuzaki gave a puzzled look, but walked over to the stairs and up to his room. He looked at the dresser, leaning against the wall. He remembered it as being Raito's for the short time that they'd shared a room. He walked over to it, pulling open the top drawer. He was surprised to see that Raito's clothes were still in there. He let his fingers touch the fabric, imagining himself touching it as if still on Raito's body.

"You know, it's rude to go through other people's belongings." Raito commented as he appeared behind him.

_How long had he been there? "_I was just checking to see if the piece that had been torn out of the Death Note was in here." Ryuzaki explained as he closed the drawer and turned around. He felt himself tense at how close Raito was to him and tried to play it off. "What are you doing up here, seeing as how you are already dressed?"

Raito stiffened and Ryuzaki gave him a puzzled look. "Uh... I was...."

"This does not look good for you Raito. I believe you came up to take that last piece of paper and possibly use it to kill another criminal." Ryuzaki stated his usual arrogant tone. "Only 45 percent you're not Kira now."

"That's now why I'm up here!" Raito yelled angrily.

"Then why are you?" Ryuzaki asked, genuinely confused. Raito leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Ryuzaki's lips before pulling back. Both older teens blushed deeply, Raito turning away in embarrassment. "Only 99 percent now, that you're not Kira." Ryuzaki said to remove the silence and Raito turned back toward shim, a sudden determination in his gaze. He grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt, dragging him over to the bed before pushing him down on to it.

"Lets get rid of that last percentage." Raito stated and Ryuzaki could feel heat everywhere. His face, his hands, his chest as Raito touched him, and a certain part between his legs.

"AaaaHH! raito! What are you doiNG!" Ryuzaki managed to yell as Raito was working his hands underneath Ryuzaki's shirt.

"What does it _feel _like I'm doing?" Raito asked with a grin before letting his lips settle on Ryuzaki's neck.

"But...AAH!" Ryuzaki moaned as Raito bit down slightly down on his neck. "The team ...is showing up soon...and...the cameras ...are still set up." Ryuzaki managed between moans.

Raito turned toward the corner of the room where the camera was. A grin across his features he stated for whoever was watching. "Enjoy the show."

* * *

Been a while since I wrote a fanfic so I figured 'd type this up and upload it. It's a fanfiction for my friend Sheila for her B-day yesterday.

I tried as hard as possible to keep them in character compared to my last chapter, but towards the end as most stories go they're a little ooc. I am still happy with the result and I like this fanfic. Hope you do as well.


End file.
